In a conventional chip, an electronic circuit is monolithically formed with logic circuits on a carrier, for example a substrate. The electronic circuit may have, for example, a communication module for communicating, for example for interchanging data, with an external apparatus, for example an external reader. In order to assist with communication, an antenna may be monolithically integrated in the chip, for example. Such an antenna may have a coil (also referred to as coil on module), for example. A transmission and/or reception power and/or a connection quality can be positively influenced, for example, using a booster antenna outside the chip. The booster antenna may be coupled, for example inductively, to the antenna monolithically integrated on the chip.
The chip may be operated, for example, using an external energy source, for example a battery, which is electrically coupled to the chip, for example by means of a wire and/or a soldered connection, for example by means of a bond connection. Alternatively, the energy can be inductively transmitted, for example using the antenna, for example if the chip has an RFID apparatus or is an RFID apparatus. In order to inductively transmit energy for operating the chip, the chip must be arranged relatively close to the external apparatus transmitting the energy, for example the external reader, since a relatively large amount of energy is needed to operate the chip and must be transmitted. In more detail, the energy needed to operate the chip is, in principle, greater than the energy which is implicitly transmitted using the electromagnetic alternating field in order to read the data on the chip.